Expect the unexpected
by Kukuru
Summary: The Fellowship must split up an things happen. This story contains A/L Slash in further chapters *Chapter 8 is up NOW*
1. Default Chapter

1 Expect the unexpected  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don`t own the characters. I wish I did....  
  
This is A/L Slash. If you can`t stand this sort of things you should better leave.  
  
But I don`t expect you to read this anyway. But I warned you so don`t flame be  
  
because it`s you own faul if you don`t read the warnings.  
  
Takes place after Pippin and Merry were kidnaped by the Orcs. Frodo and Sam  
  
didn`t leave the group and togethetr they will try to track the Orcs down. It isn`t  
  
like it is in the book, but you will see. Excuse me if I didn`t get all facts right.  
  
Hey, It`s only a fic and I can do what I want.  
  
  
  
Expect the unexpected  
  
It was raining and a group of three people was running through the woods to find shelter.  
  
They were soaked and the cold wind wasn`t really helping them to get warm. Even their running wasn`t very effective.  
  
„It`s raining! It`s cold! Isn`t it enough that we have lost the others?", complained Pippin as he ran anlong with Merry and Legolas through the trees and bushes.  
  
„Stop it Pippin. We don`t need you to tell us what we already know. It isn`t going to change anything", panted Merry as he ran along with his two friends.  
  
„At least we have found you two", the blond elf said to the Hobbits.  
  
After a hard battle the remaining members of the Fellowship could free their friends.  
  
„I don`t want to run anymore", again it was Pippin who complained.  
  
„I don`t care if about you and what you want", said Merry angry.  
  
„At least not yet", Merry added so loud that not even Legolas could hear him.  
  
„There is a cave!", Legolas shouted over the storm. He tried to stop the coming argument between the two Hobbits.  
  
„Then don`t talk and let`s go!", cheered Pippin and went faster.  
  
Legolas and Merry ran faster because they didn`t want to lose Pippin like they had lost the others.  
  
The group approached the cave and went inside.  
  
„I can`t see anything" whispered Pippin an he grabbed Merrys arm. The other Hobbit didn`t mind.  
  
„We can`t make a fire. There`s no dry wood", said Legolas and starred into the darkness of the cave.  
  
They couldn`t make out if there was somebody or something living in it. Not even Legolas` keen Elven-eyes could see far enough to say if there was any sign of approaching danger or not. But his heart told him that they were safe for the night.  
  
„Let`s rest. We can`t do anything else. We have to wait until the storm stops", Legolas said and let himself sink to the floor.  
  
Merry and Pippin cuddled together in a corner and let the sleep wash over them.  
  
Legolas stayed watch for the night. He didn`t felt tired and he knew that sleep would not come . He leaned against the wall and looked into the darkness of the night.  
  
  
  
In another small cave five other friends waited impatient for the rain to stop.  
  
„Damn! We`ve lost them", shouted Aragorn the cave echoed his outbrust.  
  
He, Boromir, Gimli, Frodo and Sam sat in a cave near the river. They have found it before the storm could grew even worse.  
  
They had managed to lit a fire. The burning wood filled the small room with little light but the company found a little comfort.  
  
„Don`t worry. We`ll find them, as soon as it stops raining we`re going out and search for their track", Frodo said. He tried to cheer Aragorn up but it didn`t work. He knew how much Aragorn cared for the others especially for the blond Elf.  
  
„How should we find their track? It`s raining to hard. Everything is washed away when the rain stops", after all Aragorn was a Ranger.  
  
Aragorn didn`t want to upset the rest of the company further but reality hit him to hard. What if the Pippin, Merry or Legolas were lost or even hurt. He couldn`t stand it.  
  
He only remained in the cave because he didn`t want to put his other friends in danger too.  
  
„You`re right Aragorn but don`t worry. Legolas is with them and he wouldn`t let anything happen to them", Boromir said.  
  
Aragorn hung his head and admitted defeat.  
  
„I can`t... It is my task to hold the Fellowship together and I failed..", he murmured under his breath.  
  
„It wasn`t you fault. If it is anybodys fault! It`s the Orcs! They attacked us", Frodo said and the other three nodded their heads.  
  
„I konw that you`re right Frodo.", Aragorn said and some of his courage strengthed his heart  
  
„Tonight we can`t do anything for them. We can only hope that they`re save", Boromir said.  
  
„I`ll take the first watch", he said and turned his back to the cave and looked into the forest.  
  
„Wake me up when you want to sleep, Boromir", Aragorn said and stretched out on the hard floor.  
  
Sam and Frodo followed his example and cuddeled together on the floor to keep warm.  
  
Soon their breath slowed down and they were asleep.  
  
To Aragorn sleep would not come. He lay there on the hard floor and let his mind wander. But he couldn`t keep his mind far a way from a certain elf.  
  
  
  
AN: This is all for now. Tell me what you think and I might continue this.  
  
The next chapter will be a flashback because we all want to know why the Fellowship  
  
split up. Wait! I konw why... 


	2. Flashback

Expect the unexpected 2  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry that I didn`t post this part up sooner.  
  
I don`t own the characters. Bla, Bla, Bla.  
  
This is a A/L Slash fic....  
  
This chapter is a flashback. It will explain why the Fellowship split up  
  
Expect the unexpected  
  
Part 2  
  
Flashback  
  
Aragorn sped up the hill. He looked around. Every now and then Aragorn bent down and picked something up.  
  
Finally he stood at the top of the hill.  
  
"Here are the tracks that we seek! If we want to find them we must go this way", he said and pointed to the red sun.  
  
It rose over the dark land. The earth benath them was flushed with the rose of morning. The white stones in the near river glittered and the shadows in the woods melted into all kinds of green light.  
  
"Well then. Let`s go. We must free our little friends", Gimli the dwarf said and began moving west to the way he and his friends must treat.  
  
Together they sat of and followed the path of their enemy in the dim morning light.  
  
They left the forest and at his end they came on the grass of Rohan.  
  
"If we hurry up and don`t stop far to long we could have a chance to lessen their lead", Aragorn said and began to pick up his pace. The others followed his example and soon they ran in a light trot along the green country.  
  
The sun rosed to the noon an then sank again.  
  
Shadows fell over the land.  
  
They didn`t rest fot the night. All were weary expect Legolas. His feet carried him without any problem over the sweet grass of Rohan. He didn`t make footprints but it was easy for them to follow the orcs because they tramped a dead path through the land.  
  
"There are some clear prints here", Aragorn said.  
  
The company slowed down during the night because often they had to search for the orcs` track.  
  
They picked up the trail of the orcs again, in the light of the morning sun it needed little skill to find, even the Hobbits could find it.  
  
"They go with a great speed and it seems to delight them to destroy growing things," said Legolas and looked over the slashed and beaten flowers, trees and other plants.  
  
"It will be a long chase, they sat of early and I think that they won`t stop when the Hobbits tire,", said Boromir.  
  
They all know that they must stop if Frodo and Sam need a rest.  
  
"Well, we`ll follow the trail of our enemys and friends," shouted Frodo and sprang away.  
  
Aragorn lead them.  
  
They ran and ran and rested only for a few hours.  
  
Aragorn gave a cry and turned aside.  
  
"What is it, Aragorn?", asked Frodo.  
  
"Yes, they were here", the man said and held something up.  
  
"The brooch of an elven-cloak!", cried Legolas.  
  
"It`s a sign! One of them at least was alive", said the dwarf.  
  
"Let us go on! I found new hope and I think that my legs will carry me further. For the sake of our friends", Sam said, he knew that the orcs were far ahead.  
  
Not even Legolas could see any sign of them with his keen elven-eyes.  
  
The sun sank. But the hunt went on. They only rested for a brief while.  
  
In the morning they rested near a river.  
  
Legolas stood on a hill and looked over the landscape.  
  
"Riders!", he cried, "They are coming towards us."  
  
"Keen are your eyes, Legolas", smiled Aragorn and climbed up. He stood next to the elf, he couldn`t help he had to watch Legolas out of the cornor of his eyes. The way his hair glitters in the sun and how the wind blew trough his hair.  
  
"We cannot escape them in this land", said the elf and tore Aragorn out of his thoughts.  
  
"We shall wait for them", the Ranger said.  
  
"What are this men?", Frodo asked. The two Hobbits and Gimli joined their friends on the hill.  
  
"These men have have long been the friends of the people of Gondor. The do not love the Orcs either", explaines the man.  
  
They could all hear the horses galloping. The six friends sitting silently and watching them from their point on the hill.  
  
They found themselves in a circle of horsemen.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in this land?", asked Rider.  
  
"We are hunting orcs", said Frodo.  
  
The men dismounted their horses.  
  
After the group explained why they traveled through the land the riders gave them three horses.  
  
"We cannot affort to give you more of our horses, these three once belonged to our friends but they were murderd.", said the leader of the group.  
  
"We apprechiate these horse, do not worry. We`ll bring them back, as soon as we found our missing friends.", Aragorn said.  
  
The company mounted their horses.  
  
Frodo rode with Aragorn, Sam with Boromir and Gimli shared a horse with Legolas.  
  
Aragorn was watching the trail as they rode swiftly on their way.  
  
After another four hour journey the group stopped. They were near a small forest.  
  
They dismounted their horses.  
  
"Look! There was a fire and the ashes are still smoking. They can`t be far away", Boromir said.  
  
"Indeed. They must-", Legolas was interruped. He could hear heavy boots and they were leaving.  
  
"Over there," he said and pointed into the forest, "I can hear them."  
  
Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords. Gimli held his axe and Legolas held his bow and an arrow in his hands.  
  
Quickly they made their way, they ducked behind tree and bushes. And finally they could see the group of orcs.  
  
Merry and Pippin were surrounded by orcs. Legolas leaped into a near tree. From each side Boromir and Aragorn approached the orcs. Gimli and the Hobbits stood behind. But when they`re going to attack Gimli and the Hobbits would join the fight.  
  
In the tree Legolas set an arrow to the string of his bow. His arrow soared toward the orc, and  
  
penetrated it' skin. The creatur gave a shriek before he fell  
  
to the ground dead. The other orcs drew their weappons as well as the Hobbits.  
  
Other arrows began flying at them, not one missed it`s target. Legolas shot to kill.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir attacked the orcs.  
  
The Ranger stabbed at the creaturs merciless and killed many.  
  
Gimli joined the fight as well. His axe buried itself deep in the orcs` chests. He ripped it out and went for another blow. The dwarf could count many deaths.  
  
Boromir had found Merry and Pippin and brought them to the other Hobbits. Every now and then one orcs could escape and set after the Hobbits but Frodo and Sam did a good job at killing them.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted. He was on the ground as well and saw that an orcs was approaching his friend. The elf reached for another arrow. He strung it, and  
  
shot the one orc through the throat.  
  
A quick duck had saved Aragorn. He stabbed Anduril into the orc's chest, and then removed it only to sever it's head with another strike of his sword.  
  
When thirteen had fallen the rest fled shriking.  
  
"Is everything allright?", asked Aragorn as he sheathed Anduril.  
  
"No harm is done", said Boromir and glanced over to the Hobbits.  
  
"We are find", Pippin said. "Let`s have something to eat. I`m starving."  
  
Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Well then. But I insist that we find a place more comfortable. I don`t want to eat between a bunch of dead bodys", noticed the Dwarf.  
  
After some hours of walking through the forest they stoped. The friends couldn`t use their horses because there weren`t enough. So they had to walk.  
  
Boromir, Aragorn and Sam took a hores by the rein and walked next to them.  
  
Suddenly they broke free and ran as fast as the wind. The friends coudn`t do anything to catch them.  
  
"Why did they run? I havent heard anything", said Sam and turned into the direction the horses went.  
  
"I don`t know but animals notice the coming danger and i think that it was right for them to run because they would get killed if we had keeped them and if we were attacked", said Legolas.  
  
The three elegant animals made their way through the forest. Even long after they couldn`t see them anymore the elf could still hear them as they ran over the sweet grass of Rohan.  
  
Together the company set up a camp. They found a clearing and decided thet they would spend the night there.  
  
Sam started cooking after Boromir and Gimli gathered some wood and lit a fire.  
  
Aragorn stood watch that night, as the others got some rest.  
  
Gimli lay on his side and had his back turned to the fire. His sonring was a clear sign that he was asleep.  
  
Boromir leaned against a tree. Even the Hobbits were silent. Maybe it was because Pippin slept with his head in Merrys lap.  
  
Even Legolas was a little bit weary and fell asleep.  
  
Most of Aragorns attention was focused on the sleeping form of the elf.  
  
He wasn`t paying attention to anything else. So he didn`t noticed the shadows around their camp.  
  
Legolas stired in his sleep and opened his eyes. He had felt the dark creatures creeping around their camp. He looked over to Aragorn.  
  
The heir of Isildur focused back on his task. Suddenly he noticed that their camp was surrounded by orcs.  
  
Quickly Legolas and Aragorn drew their weappons.  
  
"Wake up!", Aragorn shouted.  
  
In only a few moments all stood on their feet and faced the battle which would sure come.  
  
A large number of orcs came running towards them and Legolas shot some of them with his arrows. Boromir and Aragorn managed to protect Frodo and Sam.  
  
Legolas took care of Merry and Pippin. Gimli fought his way through the orcs.  
  
But everytime they killed one two or more came out of the forest and joined the fight.  
  
The orcs succeeded in seperating Merry, Pippin and Legolas from the rest of the group.  
  
Aragorn and the others didn`t noticed that their friends weren`t no longer on the battlefield.  
  
"We have no choice, flee", shouted Legolas. He was fighting with his short sword because he couldn`t manage to kill all the approaching orcs with his bow.  
  
"But we can`t let you fight alone", cried Pippin. He really didn`t want to fight the creatures but he didn`t want to let the blond elf fight on his own.  
  
"I`ll catch up with you two later. Hide somewere in the forest", it wasn`t a request it was an order.  
  
Merry grabed Pippin by the arm and draged him away from Legolas and their enemys.  
  
"We can`t let him hanging!", cried Pippin and tried to wriggle out of Merrys grasp.  
  
"He said that he can make it alone, so come on Pippin. I don`t want to get caught again", said Merry.  
  
The other Hobbit stopped strugling and followed Merry, but the other Hobbit never let his grip on the others Hand slip.  
  
Together they crawled under a bush and waited for Legolas` arrival.  
  
They sat there for nearly twenty minutes. Then Merry heared noises near their hideout.  
  
In a whisper he told Pippin to shut up. They listened for any sign of approaching danger but couldn`t make out where exactly the noise came from.  
  
Both Hobbits screamed as suddelny a person steped into their hideout. Within moments both Hobbits pointed their swords at the person.  
  
"Stop screaming", hissed the elf.  
  
"Legolas!", cried Pippin and huged his friend around the waist.  
  
"Shhh! Or they`ll find us. I coudn`t kill them all. Some fled", told Legolas.  
  
"Where are the others?", asked Merry after they sheated their swords again.  
  
"I don`t know. We were seperated. I couldn`t make out their trail clearly, because there were too many footprints, but I think that we`ll find them as soon as we are shure that there are no orcs left", pointed the elf out.  
  
"It can`t get worse. Can it?", aked Pippin and looked around. They were in the middle of a forest and they had lost their friends.  
  
The Hobbit hadn`t spoken his sentence when a small raindrops landed on the tip of his nose.  
  
"Let`s find shelter", said Legolas and began running towards the forest, the Hobbits followed him.  
  
AN: That`s all for now.  
  
I`d like to say that im sorry for my spelling and for my grammatical mistakes. But it`s  
  
because of two reasons: 1. I`m german...  
  
2.My last english teacher. I lived four years with him teaching in  
  
my class and we did nothing. We only sat in the room and  
  
waited for the bell. Well... it was a nice time. You know no  
  
homework and stuff but we learned nothing... Maybe a bit... 


	3. The search [part 1]

Expect the unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: I don`t own the characters. Bla, Bla, Bla....  
  
Takes place after the first chapter. This chapter is focused on Legolas, Merry and  
  
Pippin.  
  
Expect the unexpected  
  
The morning sun stood over the countryside. The ground was soaked and muddy.  
  
During the night the rain hadn`t stoped.  
  
In the early moring the Hobbits woke up. Merry and Pippin weren`t eager to go out and they didn`t want to look after their friends in this weather. No matter how much they missed their company. They talked with Legolas for a short time and then went to sleep again.  
  
The two Hobbits and the elf are still soaked. They couldn`t manage to lit a fire so they got no chance during the night to dry their clothes.  
  
The night air was too cold to dry anything.  
  
Legolas could hear birds singing. He stood up and looked ouside.  
  
"Finally it stoped", he murmured.  
  
The elf turned around and went inside the cave and approached the Hobbits.  
  
"Merry, Pippin wake up. We can try to find the others. It isn`t raining anymore", Legolas said and grabbed his belongings.  
  
He didn`t pay attention to the Hobbits while they untangeled their legs and arms.  
  
Both blushed furious and grinned at each other. During the night they moved so that Pippin used Merry as a pillow. And in return Merry had one arm draped over Pippin.  
  
"Are you ready?", asked Legolas.  
  
"Wait! What is with breakfast? I haven`t eaten anything", said Pippin and looked up to his friend.  
  
"Fine. We`ll have breakfast. But then we must go. If we stay here for too long I fear that we might get caught", pointed the bolnd elf out.  
  
He didn`t know if there were still orcs out in the forest. Some escaped him but maybe Aragorn and the others had caught them. But he couldn`t say that for sure. Pehaps they managed to escape and they are trying to come back with more creatures of their kind.  
  
"It`s fine with me", answered Merry.  
  
"It can`t take long because our supply is running low", Merry said and looked at his belongings.  
  
After a short breakfast the three friends walked out into the forest.  
  
"We must try to find the place where the orcs attacked. Maybe we can make out the others trail. But I doubt it. The ground is still to wet. I think that the rain washed every clue about their trail away", said the elf and looked down.  
  
"Don`t worry Legolas. We`ll find them", Pippin tried to cheer his friend up.  
  
"Yes. And I don`t think that Aragorn would give us up", Merry tried.  
  
"Of course you`re right, my friends. Forgive me for my doubts", Legolas said.  
  
"It`s not your fault. I think that even an elf can get wearey sometimes. And it`s clear that you`re still as soaked as Merry and I. Aren`t you cold?", Pippin responded.  
  
"Indeed. We shouldn`t give up hope. No Pippin. Elves bearly feel hot and cold", Legolas said and walked in front of Merry and Pippin.  
  
"I think we should talk more often with him I fear that he`ll become depressed if we don`t find them until dawn", whispered Merry into Pippins ear.  
  
The other Hobbit looked with concern written allover his face over to the elf.  
  
"Maybe you`re right but I don`t think that he`ll become depressed. Why should he?", asked Pippin in a whisper his friend.  
  
"Well..uhm..I think that you should figure this out without my help, Pip", said Merry, "Maybe it isn`t so obviously as I thought", Merry whispered to himself.  
  
He and Pippin slowed down a bit and let Legolas walk ahead.  
  
"I don`t know what you mean. But I can think of something", Pippin said and smiled.  
  
"Say what you think Pip. I want to know if you think the same thing like me."  
  
"I think that you fiend over there", Pippin pointed over to Legolas, who walked ahead of the small group, "seeks for Aragorns company."  
  
"Exactly! This is what I thought", cheered Merry a little bit too loud.  
  
Legolas turned and looked at the Hobbits.  
  
"What`s so exiting?", he asked.  
  
"Nothing!", both, Merry and Pippin, shouted at the same time.  
  
"I see...", the elf said and walked away.  
  
Merry and Pippin only grined at each other and followed Legolas.  
  
After some walking through the forest and a little search they found the place where the battel was.  
  
"No doubt here was our battle", Pippin said and looked over the lifeless orcs.  
  
"Yes, but now we must find the others", Merry mentioned and looked around. He hoped to find any sign that said where their friends could be.  
  
"I don`t think that they took the way we came, the ground wasn`t as wet as it is here and I couln`t find any footprints. And I don`t think that they took the way the orcs came", Legolas said.  
  
Only two ways were left. One followed the nearbe stream and the other lead further into the forest.  
  
"I think they followed the stream. In the forest it`s too easy for the orcs to attack because they could stand behind a tree", the elf said and looked at his friedns.  
  
"And why is the stream not dangerous?", Pippin asked.  
  
"It is dangerous too. But I don`t think that orcs would come out of the stream."  
  
"This is possible. I belive that our only way ,to find out if Legolas is right, is to take this road and see where is leads us", pointed Merry out.  
  
"Agree", Pippin said.  
  
Together they set off and followed the stream.  
  
But what they didn`t know is that not far away two men, two Hobbbits and one dwarf set off to find their friends.  
  
AN: This is all for now. The next part is focused on Aragorn and his friends. And their  
  
attempt to find their friends. Please tell me what you think. I have some ideas how to  
  
continue this and in one there is some Slah between Merry and Pippin. But if I`m going  
  
to write this it`ll come after the next chapter. 


	4. The search [part 2]

1 Expect the unexpected  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don`t own the characters. Bla, Bla, Bla....  
  
Takes place after the second chapter. This chapter is focused on Aragorn,  
  
Boromir, Frodo, Sam and Gimli. They`re trying to find their lost friends.  
  
  
  
Expect the unexpected 3  
  
The ground in front of the cave was wet and muddy. Small puddels soaked the grass.  
  
The rain had finally stopped. But they weren`t ready so set off.  
  
In the cave five members of the company went to work.  
  
The Hobbits, mainly Sam, cooked dinner.  
  
Aragorn stood watch and was worried sick, because they couldn`t say for sure if their friends are still alive.  
  
Boromir and Gimli discussed about the different fighting skills. For example the axe and the sword.  
  
„Breackfast is ready", said Sam.  
  
Aragorn looked back into the cave.  
  
`They have to be alive. I can`t stand it if I loss them. Especially him`, thought the Ranger and stood up. He knew that he had fellings for the blond elf. Fellings beyond friendship. But he couldn`t bring the courage up to tell him.  
  
Aragorn brushed these toughts aside and went to the Hobbits.  
  
Gimli and Boromir soon joined the Hobbits and Aragorn.  
  
They ate in silence.  
  
After the sparse meal every member of the fellowship that was left in the cave packed their belongings into their backpacks.  
  
The sun stood high in the sky when they all stepped out of the darkness from the cave.  
  
„Where should we start?", asked Frodo and looked up at the rest of the group.  
  
„I don`t think that they`re sitting around and waiting for us", mentioned Boromir.  
  
„You`re right. I don`t belive that either. Legolas is way to clever. He wouldn`t make a mistake like that", agreed Aragorn.  
  
„Well then. What are we going to do. We can`t stand here and discuss what they might do and what not. We should try to find them. But how?", cried Sam.  
  
„This is what we are trying to figur out, young Hobbit", Gimli said in attempt to relax the `younger ones`.  
  
„What do you think Aragorn? You know Legolas longer than we do. What is he going to do?", Boromir questioned the Ranger.  
  
„First of all I think that they spend the night in a cave or something. He couldn`t take the risk of one of them getting sick. And I think that they set of and search for our trail. But I can only guess", pointed the Ranger out.  
  
Aragorn knew Legolas quit well and he didn`t doubt that his friends is trying to find them.  
  
„I think we are going to start where we lost them", Aragorn said finally.  
  
„Maybe this is a wise thing to do. I agree with you Aragorn. You of all people know the crazy elf better than any of us does", Gimli said.  
  
„Yes, this is the only thing we can do", Boromir said in agreement.  
  
„Stop talking and let`s go", said Sam.  
  
The freinds set off to find the rest of their company.  
  
After a long walk through the forest they stood on a samll hill.  
  
Frodo walked ahead of the group and looked as good as he could over the forest.  
  
„Look! Over there!", shouted Frodo and pointed ahead of them.  
  
„What is it ,Frodo", Aragorn asked.  
  
„I think I can the our battlefield from yesterday", the Hobbit said.  
  
„Indeed. We should hurry. Maybe we find them there", the Ranger said and started to walk faster down the hill.  
  
Not long after Frodo found the clearing the company stood at its edge.  
  
„Stop!", Aragorn said.  
  
The others stopped and looked aruond.  
  
„What is it?", asked Sam.  
  
„We should be careful. We don`t know if there are still orcs in this area."  
  
„He is right. If we don`t find our friends we might find our enemys", said Boromir and drew his sword.  
  
Aragorn did the same with Andruil.  
  
Frodo looked at his short sword.  
  
It glowed in a light shade of light.  
  
„Orcs", he whispered.  
  
Every pair of eyes truned towards him.  
  
„Of course. They`re everywhere we go", replied Gimli sarcastically. He hold his axe in his right hand and clenched his other to a fist.  
  
„They are not too close to us", said Frodo and eyed his sword.  
  
„Maybe not to us", Aragorn said and the others got his hint.  
  
„Our friends are in danger!", cried Sam, „We must help them!"  
  
„But which way should we go?", asked the Hobbit.  
  
„They couldn`t have taken the way we came", Gimli said.  
  
„Right. We didn`t saw them."  
  
„Legolas is not stupit. He wouldn`t take the way the orcs came", saif Aragorn and looked into the direction from which they were attacked the other day.  
  
„They could have gone further into the woods. After all Legolas is a wood elf", pointed Boromir out.  
  
„But they could also have followed the stream", said Aragorn.  
  
Sometimes he really wished that he knew his friend better. Especally in situations like that.  
  
„Aragorn? What do you belive? Which way?", asked Frodo.  
  
„I honestly don`t know."  
  
„What do you belive. I does no good when we do nothing", whined Sam.  
  
„I...I think.. that they went into the woods", Aragorn said finally.  
  
„Then let`s go. Maybe they need our help", exclaimed the dwarf.  
  
With their weapons at hand they began to walk into the forest in hope to find their lost freinds.  
  
At the nearby stream orcs prepared their camp for the day.  
  
What they didn`t know was that tow Hobbits and an elf walked straight into their direction.  
  
These were the same people that slew so many of their kind the other day.  
  
The three didn`t know either that they are heading towards one of their greates enemys.  
  
And an other group of five people didn`t know that they are walking away from their freinds.  
  
  
  
AN: This is all. For now. I might continue this. I have plenty ideas. 


	5. The search [part 3]

1 Expect the unexpected 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I only mess their lives up.  
  
Sorry that it took me so long to post this part but my muse let me hanging.  
  
But hey, I'm back!  
  
There is no real A/L slash in this part, but I think the next part is going to be a bit  
  
romantic....  
  
Expect the unexpected  
  
Legolas, Merry and Pippin walked along the stream in search of their friends.  
  
„Do you think that we're going to find them soon, Legolas?", asked Pippin.  
  
„I don't know. Maybe", the elf answered.  
  
„What do you think, Merry?", asked Pippin his other friend.  
  
„I think that-", started Merry but he was interrupted.  
  
„Shh!", whispered Legolas and stopped in his tracks.  
  
„What is it?", Merry, asked.  
  
„I don't know but I think that we should be very careful", said Legolas and gazed ahead of them.  
  
„Why?", one of the Hobbits asked.  
  
„There is something behind the trees", the blond archer whispered.  
  
He didn't turn around to look what there was in the forest. He knew it.  
  
Merry and Pippin looked scared. Both walked next to Legolas who drew his bow and one arrow from his quiver.  
  
„What are you doing?"  
  
„Trying to find out what is behind this tree", he said and let his arrow go.  
  
The elf knew that these creatures, whatever they were, were not their friends, because Legolas could feel the danger.  
  
There was a scream and an orcs stumbled out of the bushes.  
  
„Orcs!!!" cried Pippin.  
  
Merry couldn't believe it: „I thought that we killed them all."  
  
„I feared that since we left the cave", murmured the elf.  
  
Legolas walked over to the fallen orc and removed his arrow from its chest. He couldn't afford to loose only one of his arrows 'cause the chance that the other orcs, if there are more, are going to attack them and then is every arrow that is left valuable.  
  
„We can't stay here. When there are others they must have heard this one scream. I don't doubt that they are coming", pointed Legolas out.  
  
„Then let's go!! I don't want to have to fight them again", said Pippin and started to walk away than he stopped, „In which direction should we go?"  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at the elf.  
  
„I can't say for sure from which direction it came 'cause it was behind the tree. It must have waited there 'cause I didn't hear it coming."  
  
„But which direction? Come on Legolas you must have an idea", pleaded Pippin. To calm the other Hobbit down. Merry put his arm around his shoulders and he told his friend over and over that everything is going to be okay.  
  
Legolas tried to think for awhile and than he looked over to the path where they cam from. Behind them was nothing that was for sure. The walked that way for a few hours and there was nothing that seemed dangerous. What was in front of them could the blond haired elf not tell. But if they are starting to walk back, they might miss the only chance they have to find Aragorn and the others.  
  
Legolas was torn between two decisions. Going back would mean that they have to start where they began. And to walk ahead would mean that they are going to meet a bunch of orcs, but that was not for sure.  
  
„What do you think? I have no idea what is the best to do", he hated to say it out loud that he had no clue what they should do.  
  
If Legolas were alone he would go ahead but he had the two Hobbits with him and it's clear that they can stand for themselves for a short time, but they can't defend themselves for a whole fight. And when something happens to the two of them Legolas could never ever forgive himself for his mistake. So it was the most easy when the Hobbits decided what they should do.  
  
„I don't want to run into orcs but I also want to find the others. I think we should keep walking in that direction", Merry said and pointed at the way they were walking along for more than hours.  
  
„And you Pippin? You want to take the risk that we might get attacked, too?", asked Legolas and the smaller of the two Hobbits nodded.  
  
„Well than. Let's move before these creatures arrive here and find us", the elf said and started to walk. The Hobbits followed Legolas 'cause they trusted him to feel the danger long before they do it. It was safer that way with Legolas and his keen senses in the lead.  
  
When the orc that Legolas shot screamed not only the other orcs in their camp heard that.  
  
Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Frodo and Sam had also heard the last scream of this orcs.  
  
„What was that?", Sam asked and looked around.  
  
„An orcs", said Aragorn and the worry was clear on his face.  
  
„I don't think that they are in danger", Boromir said.  
  
„But why should an orcs scream for no reason?", questioned Gimli.  
  
„We should go and look if they 're there", said Frodo and Sam nodded in agreement.  
  
„If you think so, but I think that Legolas can look after himself and the Hobbits quite well", said Boromir.  
  
„I'll remember you when you are alone in the forest and needs our help", snapped Aragorn.  
  
„Aragorn, stop it. We should go now", cried Frodo. He didn't want loose any more friends than he already had.  
  
Together they set off and walked carefully to the direction they heared the scream came from. After a short walk, Aragorn forced them to walk as fast as they could without drawing attention at them, they found the place where the fallen orcs lay.  
  
„It was an orcs", said Gimli and looked at the creature that lay at his feet.  
  
„Why is it dead?", questioned Sam. He couldn't see the hole in the orcs body where Legolas' arrow hit it.  
  
„Someone shot him with an arrow", said Aragorn.  
  
„But where is it? I can't see an arrow", Frodo said.  
  
„The same person must have removed it when they walked away", Aragorn thought a moment and than he sat up.  
  
„Maybe it was Legolas", he said, „I don't think that he would let his arrows behind when he mustn't."  
  
„Well, now we might know that they were here. But where are they now?", Gimli asked and looked around.  
  
„Maybe we can find some footprints", Sam said.  
  
They looked around and they found two pairs of prints. One was from Merry and the other from Pippin. They all knew that Legolas made hardly any footprints and so they didn't even looked after his.  
  
„They took that way", Aragorn said and pointed to the direction the footprints showed them.  
  
Again they set off. This time with more hope to find their friends.  
  
„Do you think that we're going to find them soon", Frodo asked the Ranger that walked ahead of the group.  
  
„I hope so", Aragorn answered without looking up from the ground. He feared that he might loose the small trail they had.  
  
But suddenly another scream resound through the forest. Soon others followed.  
  
„What is going on?", cried Frodo.  
  
„They are in danger", with that Aragorn started to run into the direction they heard the screams come from.  
  
  
  
AN: That's all for now. I don't know if I should continue this. I you want me, than you have  
  
to tell me. 


	6. The battle

1 Expect the unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Don't know what to say at this point....  
  
  
  
Expect the unexpected  
  
  
  
Aragorn, Frodo, Boromir, Sam and Gimli ran as fast as they could through the forest. The Ranger lead the way, 'cause he was the one that could hear the sounds of a fight that was taking place not very far away. The others heard something but they couldn't point the direction out clearly.  
  
But all of them knew for sure that their friends had to be involved. Why they knew that they didn't know, but all of them had a strange feeling in their stomach.  
  
[AN: I have that too when there is something wrong. Don't know if you know that feeling, it's too hard to describe..]  
  
After a crisscross run through the trees and bushes they could see a clearing. It took longer than they thought to reach their friend, 'cause shouts echoed from through the forest and made it difficult for Aragorn to say, in which direction they had to go.  
  
But finally they found the battlefield.  
  
It wasn't what they had hoped to find.  
  
A group of at least twenty five orcs had Legolas, Merry and Pippin encircled.  
  
Many dead orcs lay on the ground with arrows sticking out of their bodies.  
  
Merry and Pippin held their short swords and Legolas his two daggers.  
  
Aragon could see that the elf had no arrows left.  
  
The Ranger drew Andruil. Boromir, Frodo and Sam did the same with their swords. Gimli held his axe.  
  
They were ready to fight and they wanted to rescue their friends, when they heared a battel scream come from their right.  
  
Suddenly there were other orcs that attacked them.  
  
Aragorn didn't noticed them when they hide behind the trees. The creatures waited until they thought the time was right and than stormed out of their hiding-place to attack their enemies.  
  
The sudden turn of events confused the orcs that had encircled Legolas and the two Hobbits. The three used their chance and slew as many orcs as they could, though they didn't know what caused the trouble .  
  
Legolas slit the throat of one creature and looked up just long enough to see that the rest of the Fellowship was there and that they were fighting as well.  
  
He managed a smile, the elf had known that they would come to rescue them.  
  
Merry and Pippin had seen their friends al well. Both fought with all their power, but they, like Legolas, grew weary. They didn't start to fight when their friend arrived, the dead orcs on the ground was prove enough for that.  
  
Many orcs fell, but it seemed that their number didn't shrink.  
  
Aragorn slew some more with Andruil. Gimli decapitated some of the creatures with his axe.  
  
Frodo and Sam fought at Boromirs side, like Merry and Pippin fought at Legolas' side.  
  
Finally they could see that the number of the orcs shrunk.  
  
And at some point Aragorn stabbed his sword in the body of the last orc.  
  
Merry and Pippin cheered.  
  
Gimli and the rest of the group walked over to Legolas and the two Hobbits.  
  
„I thought that we would never find you!", exclaimed Pippin and rushed over to huge Frodo and Sam.  
  
„You didn't thought that we would let you hanging, did you?", questioned Frodo.  
  
„No, we didn't", said Merry and he too, hugged his friends.  
  
Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a smile and a nood, though the Ranger hadn't mind to huge his elven friend.  
  
„Are you okay?", asked Gimli and looked at the Hobbits and than at the elf.  
  
Merry and Pippin nodded. Gimli had seen that Legolas received only some small scratches. The dwarf knew that his healing ability would heal them soon, but he knew also that Aragorn would insist to treat the elf's 'wounds'.  
  
Aragorn eyed all three of them an saw the small scratches on the elf's arms and face. He had to tend them, but now was not the right time and place for that.  
  
„Let's find some place where we can spend the night", he said and started to walk.  
  
The others followed him.  
  
„Where are we going?", asked Merry.  
  
„I think that we should go back to the cave we spend the night in. That is save and if we walk further that way, we must take a detour.", the Ranger explained so that all members of the group could hear his decision.  
  
„Sounds good to me", murmured Gimli. He really did look forwards to spend another night in a cave. He felt save there, much saver than he felt in the forest where they had to sleep under the trees without shelter.  
  
Legolas wasn't so exited to spend another night in a cave, but he knew that that would be the best thing they cloud get right now.  
  
He didn't mind it that much not the sleep under or in a tree.  
  
They needed some time to find the cave, 'cause nobody could remember the way all to clearly. It was no wonder, they were in too much of a hurry to find Legolas and the two hobbits to care where they slept and where they didn't slept.  
  
But they found the cave.  
  
Gimli went out to collect some dry wood to lit a fire. And the others prepared their camp for the night.  
  
When Gimli was back and a fire was burning to warm them up, Merry and Pippin told what they went through.  
  
Boromir, Gimli, Froda and Sam listened to their story, though sometimes they exaggerated a little bit.  
  
Aragorn was lost in his own thoughts when his eyes fell upon the blond elf.  
  
He remembered that he wanted to treat his 'wounds'.  
  
How could he forget something like that?  
  
The Ranger really didn't know.  
  
Aragorn must have shown his confusion clearly, 'cause Legolas who sat next to him whispered: „What troubles you so, my friend?"  
  
„I think that it's time for you to let me see you wounds", he said and looked directly in his freinds eyes.  
  
„Nay, that is nothing Aragorn. They already have started to heal", Legolas said.  
  
„If it isn't so bad, why don't you let me look at them?", asked Aragorn just loud enough for Legolas to hear. He didn't want to disturb the Hobbits and their tale.  
  
Legolas noticed the look of hurt in the Rangers eyes and sighed.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak again, but he was cut of before only one word could leave his mouth.  
  
„I know that you are no child, Legolas", Aragorn smiled at the confused look that Legolas gave him.  
  
He knew that elf too well. Sometimes it even scared himself how much he knew about Legolas.  
  
„Well then, if it makes you feel better", again the elf sighed.  
  
Aragorn took his chance to inspect not only Legolas injuries. He had a good look at the elf's upper body, 'cause he bothered Legolas long enough until he took his shirt.  
  
All too soon for his liking Aragorn was finished with putting bandages on Legolas injuries and he put his shirt back on.  
  
Together they ate something and all except Aragorn went to sleep. The Ranger took the first watch and he used his time not only to look out for something that might cause trouble. He took his time to get a clear look at Legolas.  
  
During the day Aragorn couldn't look at Legolas the way he wanted. The elf might get suspicious and the last thing Aragorn wanted was that Legolas knows something about his true feelings. And it seems always that the elf is aware that he is looking at him.  
  
But at nights it's safe for Aragorn to look at the blond elf as much as he wants.  
  
'Maybe I should go and talk to him', Aragorn thought.  
  
AN: Not very romantic. Sorry, but I think that it wouldn't take much longer for Aragorn and Legolas to confess their feelings for each other. ~_~ 


	7. [Don`t know how to name this one]

1 Expect the unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry!!! I'm so sorry. I completely forgot that I have to finish this story.  
  
But now I'm back and I think that I'm going to post another chapter within the  
  
next week.  
  
Oh, and I don't own any of the characters.  
  
I just want to play a little....  
  
I think that I make it a bit easier for you to follow the storyline when I say that  
  
they have to destroy the ring. Don't say that you know this already. What I wanted  
  
to say is that I'm not going to writ it. I only want to have some sappy romance  
  
between Aragorn and Legolas. I'll make up my own little story so don't flame me  
  
and say that I'm not following the original storyline.  
  
Later the ring is going to corrupt Boromir, but you'll see what I mean.  
  
Elvish is in '..'  
  
  
  
Expect the unexpected  
  
  
  
Gimli woke up when someone shook his arm lightly.  
  
„Aragorn? What is it?", the dwarf asked and looked up at the Ranger.  
  
„The watch. Remember, it's your turn now", said Aragorn.  
  
„Why didn't you wake me up sooner?", Gimli questioned when he saw that the moon already started to set.  
  
[AN: Don't know if I can say that the moon is going to set.]  
  
„You looked weary and I thought that you might need the rest", whispered Aragorn. He didn't want to disturb his friends in their sleep, they all seemed to need.  
  
„Dwarves don't get weary", Gimli answered in his stubborn way.  
  
Aragron shook his head and turned around to get some sleep.  
  
During his watch he noticed how tired he really was, but his duty to watch over the fellowship kept him awake.  
  
„I'll take the watch now", Gimli whispered back and took his axe with him.  
  
He walked over to the fire and sat down.  
  
The rest of his company was still sleeping.  
  
Even the elf looked tired to Gimli, though he didn't know much about elves.  
  
‚Must have really worn him out this fight', the dwarf thought as he looked at the sleeping elf with his open eyes.  
  
‚Strange creatures', he mused.  
  
Than he continued to look out for any sign of danger.  
  
Aragorn lay down he was fully aware of the fact that he couldn't sleep to close to Legolas.  
  
He might wound up with his arms around the elf's slim, but well build, body during the night.  
  
And that would be too embarrassing for both of them and he didn't want to make Legolas angry.  
  
With enough space between them Aragorn lay down and sleep overtook his body and mind.  
  
When the morning light shone into the cave Gimli woke the rest of the group up.  
  
After a small breakfast they travelled again.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn walked side by side ahead of the group.  
  
'I think that we should reach small town before the night settles', the Ranger slipped into the elven tongue and broke the silence.  
  
He wanted to talk to Legolas in private, but with the rest of the group so near he couldn't bring himself to tell the elf.  
  
Besides he wanted that this moment was something special.  
  
'Indeed', Legolas said and looked as far as his keen elves eyes would let him see.  
  
'What can you see my friend?', Aragorn asked.  
  
The Ranger didn't saw the hurt looked that appeared in Legolas' eyes when he said 'my friend'.  
  
'Nothing we should worry about', answered the blond elf.  
  
„What do you think are they talking about?", asked Pippin when he looked at Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
The Hobbits only understood a little elvish and that wasn't that much of a help to understand Aragon's and Legolas' conversation, 'cause both could speck the language without a problem.  
  
[AN: They should do that. Duh-hub, at least Legolas should be able to speak it without a problem and Aragorn was raised among elves. Don't think that I must say more.]  
  
„Don't know. Maybe they are talking about the ring or something like that", Merry suggested.  
  
„We'll see. If it is something important they will tell us soon enough", Frodo said. He didn't believe that his friends would keep a secret.  
  
The Hobbits and Gimli didn't saw the strange look Boromir gave Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
Neither Boromir was able to understand the conversation and that made him extreme jealous. He wanted to be able to catch the elf's attention in the same away the Ranger does.  
  
Every time Boromir dared to speck to Legolas Aragorn seemed to appear out of nowhere and disturb him and the elf.  
  
It was annoying, but Boromir was sure that he could find a moment when Aragorn is not around and than he would talk to the elf.  
  
[AN: If talk is the right word.]  
  
The Ranger couldn't hang around the elf for all day and than his time would come.  
  
„We're should reach a village within the next three or four hours", Aragorn shouted back at the group.  
  
The Hobbits were visible relieved. They didn't want to spend another day walking around and another night sleeping under the sky.  
  
Not that it wasn't something they didn't enjoyed, but the all longed for a real bed in a real room with a soft mattress and a warm blanket.  
  
Boromir smiled when he heard the new.  
  
Maybe this evening was the right time to do something about his little problem.  
  
  
  
AN: Ohhhh, what is Boromir going to do? When is Aragorn going to talk to Legolas?  
  
Questions and more question. But what is the answer. In the next part Aragorn and  
  
Legolas confess their feelings for each other and Boromir does something nobody would  
  
have expected him to do.  
  
I want at least eight reviews before I continue. 


	8. The kiss

1 Expect the unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.  
  
Maybe you already gussed what Boromir is up to. If not, you have to read further  
  
to find out.  
  
  
  
Expect the unexpected  
  
  
  
Like they had said they arrived in a small town before the night settled.  
  
The company went into an inn and they could have rooms for the night.  
  
The four Hobbits shared on, and the two humans, the dwarf and the elf shared another one.  
  
"What do you want to do?", Merry asked when they had unpacked their things in their room.  
  
"Don't know. Why don't we go down and have a drink?", Pippin asked and looked hopeful at his three friends.  
  
"Alright", Frodo said.  
  
"I don't care, but when master Frodo is going, I'll go too", Sam said.  
  
"Okay than. Let's go", Merry said.  
  
Together the Hobbits walked down and sat at a table.  
  
The landlord brought them ale and they made themselves comfortable.  
  
From their table they could overlook the whole inn.  
  
Frodo saw that Aragorn and Legolas were coming down the stairs.  
  
Pippin waved and the two walked over and sat down as well.  
  
"Why are you wearing a hood, Legolas?", Merry asked and tried to look at Legolas face, but the hood covered him up.  
  
"Aragorn suggested that it would be safer. I don't know why, though I can take care of myself quite well", Legolas answered.  
  
"I don't want that any harm comes to you, my friend. And besides it's only for one night", Aragorn said and patted Legolas on the shoulder  
  
The elf gave a frustrated sigh and shook his head.  
  
Frodo wondered how Aragorn had managed to talk Legolas into wearing this hood.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?", another voice asked next to Legolas.  
  
"Boromir! Sit down", the Ranger said before Legolas could answer.  
  
Boromir sat down next to Legolas and for the elf's liking he sat a little too close.  
  
The elf didn't know why, but he felt uncomfortable when Boromir was so close.  
  
But he didn't say anything.  
  
Soon after Boromir Gimli joined the group as well.  
  
"Why are you wearing a hood, master elf?", Gimli asked when he sat down next to Boromir.  
  
"Aragorn said that it would be saver that way", Legolas said and glared at Aragorn.  
  
He didn't like it when the Ranger told him what to do, but in this situation it was the right thing to wear the hood.  
  
Legolas knew from experiences in the past, that mortal men were attracted to him.  
  
With this simple fact he didn't have a problem, but to some men looked at him like they would look at a whore.  
  
They threaten him like one and they wanted to use him like one.  
  
The elf could take care of himself quite well, but an inn full of men was even for Legolas too much.  
  
He wouldn't have a chance if a group would decide that they want to have him.  
  
So he followed Aragorns order and covered his face with a hood.  
  
"It's a shame that you have to cover your face up, Legolas", Boromir whispered  
  
The words were just loud enough for the elf to hear, not even Aragorn did hear them and his ears were nearly as keen as Legolas'.  
  
The elf didn't like the words he heard from Boromir.  
  
And he decided that he would keep a close eye on the Steward of Gondor.  
  
He didn't want to risk that something happens that might break the fellowship.  
  
"What bothers you, my friend?", asked Aragorn when he saw the emotions swirl in the elven eyes.  
  
"I'm just tired, Aragorn. No need to worry", Legolas tried to calm his friend.  
  
"Maybe you should go and sleep", Gimli suggested.  
  
"Yes, I think that I should do that. Goo night", Legolas said and stood up.  
  
The blond elf disappeared behind a corned and made his way into his and Gimli's room.  
  
When they were sure that Legolas couldn't hear them, Merry and Pippin looked at Aragorn, while Frodo asked:  
  
"I thought that elf doesn't wear themselves out so quickly. What is wrong with, Legolas?"  
  
"I don't know, Frodo. Something must bother him, I have no other explanation", the Ranger answered.  
  
"Maybe someone should go and see what the crazy elf is up to", Gimli suggested.  
  
"I'll go", Boromir said.  
  
The rest of the company looked up.  
  
They were surprised that from all people Boromir would care for the elf.  
  
They didn't see Boromir once talking to elf about something that hasn't something to do with their journey.  
  
"If you want to, Boromir. But I wouldn't mind, if I have to go", Aragorn said.  
  
Merry and Pippin smiled at each other when they heard the Rangers words.  
  
"No, I'll go. I want to go to bed after I talked to him. I wish you a good night", Boromir said and walked away with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Boromir stood in front of Legolas and Gimli's room.  
  
He raised his hand and knocked at the door.  
  
"Yes?", he could hear Legolas asking from inside.  
  
"Can I come in?", Boromir asked.  
  
"...", there was a silence.  
  
"Legolas?". Boromir asked.  
  
"Yeah, come in, Boromir", he elf said.  
  
Boromir opened the door and entered the room.  
  
He closed the door behind him.  
  
The Steward of Gondor didn't want anybody to interrupt him and Legolas.  
  
After he closed the door he turned around to see Legolas sitting on his bed, back against the headboard.  
  
"What do you want, Boromir?", the elf asked suspicious.  
  
"We were worried about you, Legolas. And Aragorn decided that I should go and see what is wrong with you", Boromir told the elf.  
  
"Aragorn send you? Why didn't he come here himself?", Legolas asked.  
  
He didn't understand why Aragorn would send Boromir, when he could come himself and see what is wrong.  
  
Normally Aragorn is the first person the stand in front of Legolas door when he knew or feared that something is wrong.  
  
And right now, Legolas would have preferred Aragorns company over Boromirs.  
  
"He had so much fun down there with the Hobbits and the dwarf. He didn't want to see you, Legolas."  
  
Boromirs words echoed in Legolas head.  
  
Why didn't Aragorn want to see him?  
  
Had he done something wrong?  
  
Was the Ranger mad at him for something he didn't even notice?  
  
Boromir saw that Legolas was confused.  
  
He walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
Legolas didn't notice Boromirs presence next to him until the man sat down on the bed.  
  
"I only want to know what bothers you, fair elf", these words Legolas didn't like.  
  
"Nothing bothers me, Boromir. I want to be alone right now, could you please leave?", Legolas asked.  
  
"I could, but I don't want to", whispered Boromir.  
  
The man leaned down so that his face was right in front of Legolas.  
  
"What do you want?", Legolas asked, fear was rising in him.  
  
The elf tried to back away, but he was sitting against the headboard and so he couldn't escape.  
  
"You'll see soon enough", Boromir said and leaned even further down.  
  
His lips brushed against Legolas.  
  
AN: Is Legolas going to accept the kiss or not? 


End file.
